


Sweet Dreams

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first anniversary Clark tells Lois about his sexperiences with Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Lois turns around and looks over her shoulder, inspecting her back view in the mirror as best she can. The corset makes her waist look tiny and the silk panties sit nicely on her butt, which looks good and round. She's not used to wearing garters and she keeps wanting to adjust them, but it can't be denied that the overall effect of all this overpriced underwear is pleasing. Turning back around she leans in close and inspects her eye makeup, gently pulls a small clump of mascara from her eyelashes, then straightens up and sprays herself sparingly with his favorite perfume. She slips on her black stilettos, buckles them up, then she unclips her hair and shakes out the soft curls, watching them fall over her shoulders in dark waves.

Normally she wears more colorful lingerie, but not long ago Clark rather lustfully expressed to her that he loves black underwear, so this outfit is going to knock his socks off. Not literally of course, because he better not be wearing any socks.

He's waiting out there for her, in their bedroom, and she deliberately took her sweet time getting ready. It's all about suspense, about getting him worked up without doing anything; it's about _frustration_. She banned him from using his x-ray vision and taking a peek at her, and because Clark's such a boy scout she knows he won't. She also knows he'll be desperate to use it right about now, poor boy. Putting the idea in his head was just plain cruel of her, but it had to be done.

She unlocks the bathroom door and pulls it open, walks out into the room and stands at the foot of the bed. "Happy anniversary, Smallville," she says with the naughtiest smile she can muster, pleased that he’d made good use of all that time alone by lighting dozens of candles.

Clark isn't wearing any clothes. He's sitting up in bed, with just a flimsy sheet on top of him, barely protecting his modesty, and he's looking her up and down with his mouth hanging open.

"Do you like your present?" she asks him.

He nods, his eyes wide.

"Do you have something for me too?"

He blinks slowly, swallows, his eyelids droop, and, with a helpless smile, he pulls back the sheet to reveal his erection to her. Pushing his hips up towards her, he's so hard he looks like he'll come the moment she touches him, which is about the sexiest thing Lois has seen since the last time they were together. Her breath quickens and her skin begins to prickle with sweat, and she feels her own desire soaking through the silk of her panties.

How he does this to her still, a year into their relationship, is a mystery. It's not that she expects to get sick of fucking Clark, but is it always meant to be this intense?

"Can you touch yourself for me?" she asks him softly.

Clark moans and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, before looking her in the eye. "I can try," he tells her.

"Do it."

He takes his cock in his hand and strokes himself slowly, and even though it's not how Clark normally masturbates, he starts gasping like he's about to come. "Lois-- I can't--" he stops moving his hand, squeezing himself and looking at her desperately. "Do you want me to come?" he enquires.

"Not yet," she says.

"You're a cruel mistress," he groans, keeping his hand still.

Lois climbs onto the bed and crawls towards him, and he takes his hand off himself, reaches both out, grabbing at her breasts. "Hands off," she commands, and Clark drops his groping hands onto the bed. His face and chest are damp with the effort, and he's staring at her cleavage like he could melt it.

She swings a leg over him until she's kneeling astride his lap and the top of her breasts are right under his mouth. Stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, running her fingers through his hair, she waits for him to lose patience. It takes about three seconds, and then Clark undoes the corset in a flash, just enough so that he can push it down over her breasts, and he begins to noisily lick and suck on one of her nipples, opening his mouth wide, taking as much of her breast inside his mouth as he can, his hands supporting her back so she can lean back and watch.

Lois knows what he wants now -- he wants her to pull her panties aside and sink down onto his cock; he's more than ready for that to happen, and so is she. But Lois has something else in mind altogether, so when Clark gets louder and her breasts are slick with his saliva, she climbs off him and lays down on her side next to him.

"Hey," Clark pants, sounding slightly annoyed. "Get back here." He's a naturally dominant lover who submits beautifully when required -- it's one of the many things they have in common. He'll never make her do anything but he'll happily order her about.

"Shh. Lie back," Lois whispers. "I'm taking my time today." So he lies back reluctantly, bending his arms behind his head, and spreading his legs, and she takes his cock in her hand and starts to stroke. Is it absurd that she loves Clark's penis almost as much as she loves him? She could happily spend hours in the company of Clark's penis and even though he thinks she's ridiculous, she's convinced it has a personality all of its own. "Can I ask you a question about your past, Clark?"

"Yeah," he says, but he's barely listening to her.

"Did anything ever happen between you and Lex?"

She's got his attention now. He blinks at her, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"He was attracted to you, Clark. Can't say I blame him. It just wouldn't surprise me, is all, if he managed to take advantage of you when you were young and naive."

Clark scoffs. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Lois increases the speed of her hand and Clark starts thrusting his hips up. "Yes, I really would," she breathes out, and when she looks from his cock up into his eyes, he's looking down at her curiously.

"Are you serious?" he asks her.

And just to show him how serious she is, she leans down and takes his dick into her mouth, sucks hard, savors the taste of him, then pulls off. Looking back up at him under her eyelashes, she says, "Deadly. Did anything happen?"

There's a little smile on his face and it might just be because Lois is jacking him off, or it might be because of what they're talking about. "A couple of times," he says, his voice breaking. "Do you like that?"

Maybe. "What did he do to you?"

Clark laughs. "Pretty much what you're doing right now."

"Oh my God." Lois shifts up, balancing herself on her free hand so she can kiss him and it's less a kiss than it is a battle of tongues, an exploration of each other's mouths.

"I can't believe this turns you on so much," Clark gasps when Lois finally pulls away. "I would have thought you'd be appalled."

"Tell me how it happened."

Clark's nodding, so worked up he'll do anything Lois asks of him. "I was about sixteen and we were still best friends. I used to leave Lex's delivery till last, so we could hang out afterwards. Usually we'd just sit around talking, sometimes I'd do my homework there, sometimes we'd play pool."

"What did you like about Lex?" Lois asks, leaning back down and sucking on Clark's penis a bit more, because she should reward him for playing along with her like this.

"Ah, oh God. He was -- he was different. Like me. I mean, nothing like me really, but you know what I mean. He was -- exotic, dangerous. It was exciting being around him."

She stops sucking. "Did you know he wanted you?"

"Ha, I don't think it was as simple as that, Lois. Oh God don't stop. Yeah that's good. We were close and he was kind of -- obsessed with me. Not in that way, but he knew there was something strange about me and he knew I wasn't telling him the truth, and that -- oh _Christ_ Lois you're so good -- that was difficult for him."

As much as she wants to keep blowing him, she also wants to be able to talk, so Lois pulls off, sits up on her knees and straddles him again, this time pulling her panties aside and sitting down on his huge erection, sighing with joy as he fills her up. God, she's going to come soon. "Keep going," she gasps. "Tell me -- did you find Lex attractive?"

"Yeah," Clark admits, sucking on her throat. "Not like I find you attractive, but there was something about him. And when it happened it didn't feel weird or wrong."

"What did it feel like?"

"Good," he says. "It felt good."

Lois yelps and starts to come, riding him hard through her orgasm. Out the other side of it she finds Clark laughing at her as he continues to pump his hips. His cock feels great inside her.

"Are we done with this topic now?" Clark asks.

"Hell no," Lois chokes out. "You still haven't even told me what happened. Keep fucking me and spill it."

He sucks in a breath through his teeth and does as she asks. "Okay. I'll keep fucking you." Clark loves cursing during sex because he figures it's the only time he's allowed to, and Lois loves nothing more than to hear him say those words. "I'll fuck you all night," Clark is promising her now.

"Good," she gasps, exhausted but still desperately aroused.

He lifts her off him and seats her on the bed, runs his hands down her stockinged legs until he reaches her feet, then slowly removes her shoes and drops them on the floor, his big, hard cock glistening in the candlelight. Unhooking her garters, he peels her panties off and flips her over, arranging her so she’s on her hands and knees, then he pushes into her from behind.

"This seems like a more appropriate position for us to be talking about gay sex," Clark says, making Lois laugh. He has a great sense of humor which very few people get to experience like Lois does. "Would you like me to--" He pulls his cock out of her and slides the slippery head up her ass crack, pushing it against her asshole gently.

"No thanks, smartass," she snaps. He laughs and slips himself back inside her pussy.

"So this one summer afternoon -- it was a Friday I remember, and it was really hot. I turn up at Lex's place, drop off his produce and go to find him. The first thing he says when he sees me is, 'you look hot'."

"I bet you did too," Lois pants.

"I know he said it because I was sweating and it was hot outside but sometimes Lex would stare at me and it was hard not to -- not to notice. He asked if I wanted to go swimming in his pool and when I told him I didn't have my trunks with me he told me not to worry, we'd just go in our underwear. I was so embarrassed because I was wearing these really old, faded, threadbare boxer shorts, and Lex had these expensive looking black briefs on. Oh, Lois, how do you stay so wet for me?" He slips his hands from her hips to her waist and around, cupping her breasts. "You're amazing."

Lois can't talk anymore, she just wants to listen and be screwed.

"I had to take my underwear off afterwards so we could put them in the drier because I didn't want to go home without them. Lex took his off as well, and we sat around for a while in nothing but towels. And that's when Lex started talking about how he hated swimming at school because everyone would stare at him because he's hairless. Which of course made me want to stare at him."

"No hair? Anywhere?"

"No hair. But it suited him, you know? I thought his skin looked good and I told him so. He went on to say that even worse than swimming was showering with the other boys, because it's not just his head and legs that are hairless. For some reason I still don't understand, Lex saying that made me instantly hard. I'd never given it any thought before that day, but it was like, _there_. He's talking about it and the only thing between my eyes and Lex's hairless crotch is a towel. I was this close to using my x-ray vision to confirm his claim. I'm not sure but I think he noticed I had an erection because then he offered to show me. He said, "I can tell you're curious, Clark. Would you like to see?"

"Jesus, that wily freak."

Clark chuckles. "I know, but I did want to see, so I said yes. And then he took off his towel and showed me his cock."

"Uhh -- what did it look like?"

"Really nice. It was long -- nearly as long as mine but not quite as thick. Big balls. And just like he'd promised, no pubic hair at all."

"Wow, like a porn star."

"Hah, yes. And he just sat there, letting me look at it, not covering himself up. Then he asked me to show him mine."

"This is the best story I've ever heard."

"I was turned on and not thinking straight--"

Lois nearly chokes on her laughter, and Clark joins in, fucking her all the while.

"--and I took off my towel. I had this huge erection, which was a bit mortifying, but Lex seemed fine with it. He just said to me, 'Don't worry, Clark. I was a teenager once.' Then he came and sat next to me and he just started jerking me off."

"What the--"

"Yeah, I know. He's got my dick in his hand and he's telling me that he doesn't mind doing it for me because I'm his best friend. I'd never been touched like that by another human being so naturally I came pretty quickly, and the only reason I didn't die of embarrassment right then and there is because I noticed that Lex had an erection too. He said, 'Will you do me now?'"

Lois is trying desperately to catch her breath through her laughter.

"And I'm a nice guy so of course I returned the favor."

"Of course you did. You're the best friend a pervert could have, Clark."

"Shut up, Lois. I was just a kid -- how was I supposed to know what he was up to?"

"My point exactly. What happened next?"

"Let's get you turned around. It's weird talking to the back of your head." On her back, Clark above her, moving steadily. "That's better." They kiss for a while. "He got really into it." Kiss. "Ended up kinda straddling one of my thighs, fucking my fist and holding on to my shoulders, so when he came it went all over my chest." Lois groans. "He was noisier than I expected too. Noisier than me but then I guess when you're got a mansion to yourself you don't have to worry about waking anyone up when you jack off."

"I guess not."

"Do you like thinking about him coming all over me?" He kisses her mouth, her cheek, whispers in her ear, "Because I know you like it when I come all over you."

"Oh Clark--"

"Lois--"

They stop talking for a while as the sex becomes more vigorous. Grunting and groaning, cursing and sighing, Lois is nearly ready to come again. Although Clark's story is incomplete, so, "Slow down," she says breathlessly. "Yes. Clark. Tell me what happened next."

"I was freaked out about it, but the next time I saw Lex he just acted like nothing had happened."

"The next day? A few days later?"

"Couple days. In the Talon. I was hanging out with Chloe and Pete. I was kind of avoiding Lex because I thought if I was alone with him we would have to talk about it, and I wasn't ready to do that. Avoiding Lex was actually pretty hard back then though -- we always used to go see each other uninvited, so of course Lex came over to my place a few nights later to see if I was okay. I said to him, 'I don't do that with my other friends, Lex.' And he just said he was sorry and that I was his only real friend and it seemed like the right thing to do at the time but that clearly he was mistaken. I told him not to worry about it. Then he said to me, 'It seemed like you enjoyed it.' So I said that I did, and he said that maybe it was something we could do for each other sometimes because if we both enjoyed it then why not?"

"Oh my God, Clark. He was completely in love with you."

"What? No."

"Yes, Clark. It's so obvious. Trust you not to have the faintest idea."

"I--" Clark speeds up again, causing Lois to lose the power of speech. "Do you want me to continue or not?" he asks.

" _Yes_."

"So I said to him, 'Does that mean you want to do it again?' And he said, 'Only if you want to,' and I said I didn't know. Then he suggested we try it one more time and if I was uncomfortable with it we'd stop. It sounded like such a great idea: someone is willing to jerk me off whenever I want them to, and all I have to do is jerk them off in return. Easy, no fuss, just friends. Perfect right? So I agreed. Only the second time, it was..."

"What? It was what?"

"Different. It was intense. Too intense."

"What do you mean?"

"We were in the barn, on the couch, and he told me to take my pants off, which I did without hesitation, because by this point my dick was in charge. After about a minute of using his hand on me, Lex just got on the floor between my legs and started blowing me. It was my first blowjob and it was -- really good."

"As good as mine?" Lois asks.

"No, baby," he tells her soothingly. "But he was a close second. Christ." The memory of it seems to overwhelm him at that moment, and he squeezes his eyes shut, grits his teeth and groans. "He sucked my dick, Lois. And he was into it, really into it. He took his own cock out while he was sucking on mine so he could jerk off at the same time. It was amazing. Oh God, I'm close." He's fucking Lois hard now, making Lois wail with each thrust inside. "I came in his mouth, oh God, I came in his mouth." He's coming, Clark's coming. Groaning. Filling her up. Pushing in again and again, getting slower and slower, until he’s spent.

Clark pulls out and settles down beside Lois, facing her, fingering her. He's always perfectly happy to carry on until Lois is finished too. "I came in his mouth and Lex came all over the couch. I never got the stains out but at least my parents had no idea what they were. He zipped up and he was smiling. I was just sitting on the couch without my pants on, not sure what the hell I had just gotten myself into, and he leans down and kisses me on the lips. I'm thinking, 'friends don't kiss each other like that. Friends don't _blow_ each other.' But I kissed him back anyway because he'd just blown me so what else could I do?"

"Beats me," Lois whispers, shutting her eyes so the image of Clark kissing Lex becomes even sharper.

"I'd never seen Lex so happy. After he left I knew I couldn't keep doing that with him because -- actually I didn't really understand at the time why I had to put a stop to it, I just knew that I did. In hindsight I guess I sensed that Lex's feelings for me ran too deeply for us to have casual sex."

"What about your feelings, Clark? Do you think you could have fallen for him too?"

Clark leans over and kisses her. "I don't know. But I'm glad I never found out. Because everything that happened in my life lead to this moment. To you. To us. And you're the most important thing that's ever happened to me." He keeps rubbing her and he knows just what to do, exactly how to twist his fingers to drive her insane. "You look incredible like this," he tells her, and she vaguely wonders what she looks like. All she knows is that she's tense all over, she's rocking helpless and hard against Clark's hand, her body is soaking wet and alight with pleasure, she can't see, she can't talk, she's close so close, Clark is whispering to her, "Come for me my darling I love you so much you're so beautiful you're so perfect come on baby come on--"

 _Bam_. The orgasm is so powerful it makes Lois sob, pleasure pulsating through her body to an almost unbearable degree, her leg twitching hard, and she's distantly aware of Clark's fingers doing what they do best: prolonging the bliss, making her body spasm uncontrollably, beautifully, soothing her through the aftershocks.

"Wow," Clark says. "That was amazing."

"Hngh," is all Lois can utter in response.

He pulls her into his arm and spoons her, letting her recover at her own pace, stroking her damp hair off her face, cupping her breasts in his hands, which is something Clark likes to do most nights when they go to sleep, because apparently it comforts him. "I love you, Smallville," Lois murmurs, her eyelids heavy. "How did Lex take the news?"

"Not sure," Clark replies. "Things went back to normal eventually but he was weird with me for a few weeks. Not that I blame him. I sometimes wonder if Lex would have turned out differently had I..." He trails off.

"Something tells me Lex was always going to turn out the way he did and no amount of sex with you would have changed that," Lois reassures him sleepily.

Clark squeezes her breasts affectionately and kisses her on the cheek. "Mm, you're probably right. Sweet dreams, Lois."

"Sweet dreams, Clark."


End file.
